


Work In Progress

by Waywardsin1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chubby Kink, Dom/sub, Dominantcas, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Weight Gain, Stuffing, SubDean, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedeedean, feedercas, non supernatural au, safeword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsin1967/pseuds/Waywardsin1967
Summary: Dean Winchester is perfectly straight thank you very much. The six pack and the football team should tell you. However when a new kid arrives with a weird name and Oreos prehaps Dean Winchester is slightly off in what he really likes





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

"Boy if you don't get your ass down here this very minute you can kiss using the Impala this year down the drain." Dean rolled out of bed (literally as in he fell on the floor) and shrugged a shirt on, the Kansas summer already leaving dean shirtless in bed. Tripping over the abandoned football kit bag next to the door Dean walked out into the kitchen his father already sitting at a chair, drinking coffee and overall looking unimpressed.  
"You go on holidays for two weeks and you've already let yourself go to shit. Look at yourself boy. How much have you gained? Good thing we started back training this morning or they'll be kicking you off the team." John grumbled before pushing himself out the door leaving Dean only seconds to throw on shoes before running to catch up. You see John Winchesters military days never left him, leaving a tightly run house and a fitness obsessed father figure. At least Sammy got out of it being the smart child, Mary kept him out of the hell runs.  
Less than four minutes into the run dean can already feel his chest begin the clench up his breath coming out shorter and faster. Maybe dad was right, two weeks the change can already be felt. Dean struggled to keep up, the tiny pudge in his stomach seemingly wobbling and his face as red as a kettle.  
"You can do this, this is your punishment for the doughnuts and pie you ate..... this is punishment" the mantra Dean had playing with every step. It wasn't until the last stretch of block that Dean was met with a whole new danger. Slowing to a jog John pointed out. " hey look a moving van at the Thompsons old place, guess they ended up moving out in the end, we have to get your mom to drop something round after school today."  
Turning his head to try and catch a glimpse of any new neighbors Dean locked eyes with a set of piercing blue and a shock of black hair, mused to look perfectly like someone had run their fingers through it "sex hair" was probably the best term for the small teen that was now blatantly staring back at Dean. The way it felt like the boys eyes pierced his souls lead to another piercing part of his body to pay attention. The boxers getting uncomfortably tight, in an attempt to fix them Dean shoved his hands to his sides only to trip landing on the new families perfectly mowed lawn. Face first in front of what seemed now to be a whole family and his father. A soft hand grabs his shoulder yanking him up where Dean is met by a stare that looked like it could smite you if you looked back for too long. Dean couldn't help but notice the mysterious boy was holding a sleeve of Oreos and by the look of his form it wasn't the only food he loved to eat.  
" Shit man thanks, sorry two left feet at the best of times. The name is Dean Winchester."  
" It is a pleasure to meet you likewise, Castiel Novak. I'm new here, starting at Laurence High today, I'm a senior."  
"Cool, I go there too? Same year as well. I have to go but I live next door so I'll be there.... yeah."  
Dean continues jogging his face flushed red for a very different reason.  
John is waiting at the door his face slightly covered in sweat, compared to deans ashen, sweat soaked skin.  
" You talking to the new kid, real portly ain't he, you should offer a run sometime that way you both can work off those Oreos." With that he turns and walks indoors leaving dean outside and confused. The moment dean steps through the door he is ushered into the bathroom by Mary insisting she won't have her boys smell like death first day back at school." Staring at himself in the mirror he pulls at anything to justify what his father says because despite what everyone thinks dean Winchester cares very much about what he looks like just not in desire for less but for more. Rubbing his arms up and down his body deans member decides to rise as images of perfectly shaped love handles and a stomach that hangs over the waistband of his jeans comes to mind. The tip now brushes his rock solid stomach, beads of pre cum already forming at the head. Stepping into the shower dean begins fist fucking his own palm imagining the warm mouth of the blue eyed angel over his prick, throat contracting inwards running against the sensitive skin as his hands squeeze onto deans expansive thighs. With the smallest moan ribbons of white spray out, the shower wall catching most of the damage.  
"DEAN WINCHESTER IS NOT GAY." Deans internal radar screams as we wipes the evidence of the pleasure off the wall.  
Maybe I'm a little gay? "Sammy said something once about pans, I am not attracted to pans."  
Pulling on the teams letterman jacket and a pair of faded jeans dean hobbled out of the bathroom to finally greet the Winchester family in while at the table. As dean reaches to grab a stack of waffles a small grunt crosses the table and the death stare of John Winchester is truely terrifying, so insteads decided to pour a bowl go low fat yogurt and fruit. Rapidly spooning the plain tasting breakfast into his mouth dean is up standing and at the door before Mary is even done with her coffee.  
"Okay I got to go, love you all. Good luck Sammy kick ass today."  
As dean heads out to the Impala waiting shining in the driveway a tuft of black hair catches deans eyes and against all judgement shouts. " HEY CAS YOU NEED A LIFT TO SCHOOL??" As the poor kids jumps out of his skin, regret is already pooling at the base of deans stomach, this mornings images flashing through his head. The slam of the passengers door brings dean back to reality and takes in the specimen of human perfection before him. A small pooch of gut pokes out, nosing the front of his shirt like an insistent dog, his cheeks cherubic and glowing pink.  
"Thank you dean, it is under my moms intentions that walking to school may improve my fitness levels, so I am hugely thankful and I must repay you."  
As the gravelly voice mumbles off deans stomach decides to grumble louder than a mating whale. Castiel's face curls up into what looks to be an attempt of a smile and dean can't help but realise the way his eyes seems to shine.  
"Wow dean totally no homo, none at all."  
Deans stomach continues the growl and for the third time today deans face flushes red.  
"Allow this to be my treat. You sound starving so if you pick me up, I'll shout you food." "Do we have a deal?"  
"Of course, and cas you don't have to pay every time seriously I know how annoying it is to diet and exercise but for today I will happily pop into MacDonald and there is a Big Mac meal with my name on it."  
Tires screeching the impala is turned the opposite direction and heads straight towards the Golden Arches.  
The moment the greasy burgers were placed in the two teens hands, wrappers were yanked off and all that could be heard through the car was silent moans of satisfaction. Slurping on the thick shake pressed firmly into his hand deans stomach is finally sated and as the gates of hell approached (also known as High school) Castiela phone began vibrating loudly, displaying the home screen the international symbol for pride. The LGBTQ+ flag. Dean can't help but ogle at the blatant sign of pride. Castiel following deans eyes catch him staring at the flag and quickly turns off the screen, immediately apologising. "Hey cas it's okay.... I'm not sure yet but I think I'm bisexual. Your not alone but maybe change that screen unless you want to get beaten up on your fist day here." Dean mumbled as they park in the regulated senior spot. Dean climbs gracefully out of the car depositing the wrappers away into a bin destroying the evidence. Cas now only taking in deans letterman jacket and the way he is dressed realised this was the end of the line. No way a jock will be seen with me. "You know dean you don't have to stick around me, you probably have friends and stuff, I can find my way around here." Despite cas's persistent begging dean remains attached to Castiels side through the hallways of Lawrence High only letting go of his arm to wave at a group of guys who also wear matching jackets. "Dean please go with your friends, I'm a loser already here I don't want you to be dragged down to." He repeats the same sentences over and over growing silent as deans smile remains a ball of pure happiness, as if he wants to be there. It isn't until they enter the office and are met with a scary secretary that dean leans down his lips brushing Cas's ears and mumbles "Trying to get rid of me that easily angel, if it's alright with you I'll be hanging around." Proceeding the snake his hand down his back and pinching the plush expanse of fabric covered flesh that is Castiels arse. It takes a huge amount of focus on the office lady to keep Castiel jumping dean this very moment. The moment his timetable is in hand Cas all but leaps out of the office grasping Dean by the arm until there is a quiet hallway. Within seconds dean is up against the wall smirking, licking his lips obscenely and staring the plump boys eyes. Their lips collide in a frantic mess of lip, tongue and teeth, both boys desperately fighting for dominance. It isn't until dean begins running his hands down his sides that cas pulls back breathless he pants. "What felt me up and you don't like it any more, is Mr Dean Winchester too good for a fat boy." Tears begin falling as cas falls to the floor. Immediately dean is by his side holding him, murmuring in his ear. Taking a huge breath in, dean decides to be honest. "Idontnotlikeyoubecauseyourchubbyimjelousandihavethiskindandivenevertoldanyonesoyeah." The boy now free from sobbing raises an eyebrow hinting that what he said made no sense. "Pheww okay I kind your really cute and I don't not like you because your chubby I am kinda jealous of you and I have this huge kink and I don't even know you so I have no idea why I am telling you this." The last part slurs together but the new shine in Castiels eyes shows he hears every last word. A soft yet chaste kiss is placed against deans lips as he helps lift the other off the floor. First period has already long started so both boys holding hands travelled down the halls until the door for advanced math came into sight. Their arms released to their own side. Both wall through the door at the same time causing a wave of whispering as cas is introduced and comes to sit next to 'THE Dean Winchester.' Through out the period both sets of hands groped up and down thighs, dean happily rubbing the cellulite prevlervant through cas's jeans. The bell rings for recess. Cas has a look of pure happiness on his face and it seems to be directed at dean.

 

I DELEATED THIS CHAPETER I AM SORRY :)


	2. Crappy Burgers and Stiff Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softly his lips touched deans, parting to allow the padded tounge tasting the reminder of shitty diner pie.

The cafeteria was already filled with the shouts and smells of hormonal teenagers. Cas crinkled his nose in distaste but kept a tight hand around deans arm. A lumbering hunk of muscle made his way to the duo. "Oi Winchester you playing this year? Or is the faggot next to you already turned you."   
"Crowley, back the hell off I'm playing so don't get your knickers in a twist, go back to Gordon and tell him to leave me alone."   
Castiel had gone quiet the soft pudge of his stomach brushing against deans toned back.   
"Hey, hey hey it's okay. We can eat outside, how about you get a seat and I'll grab us some grub." Dean murmured in the shorter boys ear. As Castiel walked away dean couldn't help admire that arse. Grabbing three trays dean joins the short line for food, the tempting scent of greasy forbidden fat teasing every part of his mind. Unbeknownst to Cas stuffed away at the base of deans bag was a brown paper bag of food decided by his father to be good enough. It was not enough. Two carrots, a salad sandwich and a protein bar would only leave dean empty. Reaching the front of the line dean piled fries and four sloppy joes on to one tray, the next having a mountain of mini pizzas and soda. The final tray had two cartons of milk, four chocolate mousses and an apple for balance. Both lunch ladies didn't even blink when dean tapped both sets of dining cards and proceeded to hobble off through the dining room to the outdoor seating. Cas could be spotted a mile away in deans opinion that sex hair and blue eyes made dean want to be back in the hallway Cas's lips against his neck. He was already seated against a tree dazing off into the sky and what seemed to be subconsciously rubbing is stomach. Dean placed the trays down as gracefully as he could on the grassed floor and shuffled his way up to lean against the tree, his shoulders brushing with Castiel.   
"I come bearing foods of delicious content sugary nature." Dean proudly proclaimed as he watches the other boy take in the mountain of food then moaning as Cas begins to bring a fry to deans mouth. One after another the fries disappear sitting at the base of his gut like a safe warmth. It wasn't until both boys scrape the bottom of the box that they had managed to devour the entirety of all the sloppy joes. Both boys release a mutual groan of pleasure and pain, shifting in an attempt to calm their slightly larger rock solid stomachs. Cas passes dean a bottle of soda the liquid filling out the cramped corners of his stomach making space. Halving the pile of mini pizzas both boys make their way easily through the thousands of calories, in silence only punctuated by burps and chewing.   
"Hey so Cas this has been amazing, I think I really like you so yeah......" as dean turns his head to take in the boys reaction, his eyes catch on to a far more important issue, the not so subtle tent in cas's jeans. Deans eyebrows raised and a deep chuckle resonates down his throats following the flow of blood to his crotch.   
"I feel as though dean it is imperative to tell you that I find you to extremely attractive and I believe this food though calorie rich makes me very happy."   
Words fail and in attempt to freeze the blush painting his cheeks dean leans in placing a supposivly soft kiss on cas's lips that quickly turned into a forceful make out session both swollen bellys rubbing against each other causing a relief tha had both boys moaning. Deans hands ran down Castiels pudgy sides, fingers fumbling on the tight jean button in an attempt to get friction on both boys cocks.  
"Oh..oh.... okay dean as much as I would love to continue this third period starts in what I believe to be five minutes and there is a chocolate pudding with my name on it and another three with yours. If you really want to feel full you're going to have to up your intake, those flat abs turning into flab I know how much you want that. So come on Deano eat up."  
Passing the pudding cups into deans lap and instantly spooning his way into his own Castiel can't help but imagine what dean might look like in a matter of weeks, months even. The delicious way his thighs will widen out not in muscle just a pale expanse of fat, biteable love handles that will be used in holding and pinching and finally a gut. Hopefully they could gain together.   
The piercing bell broke both men out of their sugar coma and pushing away wrappers helped each other up. Dean couldn't help but laugh. Cas's already form fitting shirt was tight enough without the small mountain of food in it so now the smallest sliver of pale flesh poked out showing the bloat and drum tightness that dean could only describe as perfect.   
"So what class do you have next period? If your not sure I can always lead you to class?"  
"According to my timetable I have PE with a Coach Singer??"   
Dean at this point couldn't help but explode laughing.   
"Oh shit dude your screwed, coach loves to run laps and all that military fitness stuff and you look like a stuffed sausage. Damn pudgy good luck. You need to find your way there?"   
With a resigned shake of his head Cas headed in the direction marked GYM his head hanging like a man headed to the gallows. Turning in the opposite direction dean swaggers his way to mechanics, pull down his shirt so he can undo the suffocatingly tight jeans without hopefully no one noticing. As the bulge of his gut is released dean increased the pace knowing how angry Mr Grundy gets when anyone is late. As he is about to knock on the door a flash of red hair meets deans eyes only seconds before he is jumped by a significantly shorter but no less terrifying female.  
"Jedi Dean it is a pleasure to be in your presence again." Proceeding to take an exaggerated bow she proceeded to jump on to the unexpecting boy.   
"Ooph Charlie I love you okay but let go you're squeezing my intestines out and Dorothy would kill me if your inprisioned before prom, gotta be the cutest couple there." With that statement the duo walk into class as the bell rings. Mr Grundy said nothing but raised his eyebrows. Catcalls travelled axross the room as the jocks deemed Deans hair sexed up enough to think that something had happened between the two. Charlie's eyes rolled hard enough to make it clear that nothing had happened between the two and the room went silent. Sitting at the corner seats Mr Grundy started the lesson on advanced hydrologic engines and their place in super cars. As dean began to doze off axross the school Castiels hell was just beginning.   
The male change rooms were a scess pool of pubescent testosterone and as Cas was thrown around trying to find a quiet space he wished for deans comfort, a soft hand could do a lot right now. Cowering in a corner Cas pulled off his shirt unashamed of his less than playboy ready body and began to throw on one of the mandatory PE uniforms. As most clothing it hung onto his fleshier sides. Looking around the change room it was clear to see the divide. The muscle heads in one corner happily showing off their newest set of tricep muscles. The bludgers, who basically sat on the seats forging signatures to prevent them doing sport. Then there were the misfits which is where Cas fitted into, the slightly pudgy, the nerdy anyone that wasn't a popular or a stoner huddled into one corner not looking at each other until a high pitched whistle dragged them all from the change rooms where both sexes ogled over each other and join their friends.   
"Today you sloppy excuses for teenagers will be doing fitness circuits. We start with suicides, then to push ups, sit-ups, crunches and finally flexibility. I know some of y'all will find this easy. However....those who don't pass this test will have a meeting with me. AND GO."  
All the students spilt and Cas lumbered over to suicides his heart already hurting at the thought of exercising. The moment his legs started moving he could feel every pound on his body including the copious amounts of food piled into it from lunch. His thighs rubbing with every lap everything went blurry before passing out.


	3. Muffin Tops and Tight Jeans

Dean had begun dazing off already knowing the content being dragged on by the teacher when three urgent knocks at the door had the entire classes attention. A boy in the standard PE uniform was flushed red in the face and had to pause to catch his breath before talking. "Could Dean Winchester please follow me to the nurses office, your friend Castiel has been injured and is asking for you." The moment the sentence was ushered dean jumped from his seat and began moving across the room as fast as he could without jousting his still sensitive gut. Mr Grundy simply nodded his head as if dean jumping out of class meant nothing to him. Closing the door dean proceeded to interrogate the boy who introduced himself as Cole. Clearly intimidated by the former quarterback his replies were three words max, stuttering with the death glares dean was throwing. Rolling his eyes dean stormed forward, speed walking as fast as possible to reach the nurses office. Slamming the door open dean was met with a ashen pale Castiel, his eyes fluttering open as the sudden noise woke him. Despite how shitty he felt cas couldn't help but smile when he saw the forest green eyes take in his body, clearly pausing at the muffin top that was spilling from the too tight pants. "Shit babe are you okay. Are you hurt what happened......." "please ignore the fact I called you babe." Deans face rushed red and pulled a seat cloeser to the bed and took the boys hand in his own. Stuff what people say. Cas's voice came out croaky as if he hadn't had a drop to drink. "You were right, Coach Bobby wants to put us through hell. We had to do suicides and I'm not up to shape.....not that I want to be and I passed out due to sudden duress on the heart. In other words baby, I'm fat." Dean couldn't help but smirk at that imagining both boys the pinicals of obesity, both failing at health tests, the weigh ins. Cash began to pull himself off the bed, the short shirt clinging to his distended gut. Dean eager for physical touch all but ran to his side wrapping his arms around the other boys plush waist, squeezing the love handles playfully. As the colour began rushing back to Castiels face dean couldn't help but smash his lips to his neck, biting and sucking his way up to the pinkening lips of the younger boy. Wrapping his legs around his waist dean began rutting shamelessly against Cas, the cot shaking with the conjoined weight.  
"The office lady is about to come in and send you off home. I can drive you home, there's a diner just around the corner from your new place. It's Friday so other than trials for football tomorrow mornings we can have a bonding weekend." Dean punctuates with a wink and deep moan into Castiels ear. Like a clock work Nurse Phillips walked into the room holding two early passes and a brochure glossy from the distance. Scanning her eyes over the red breathless boys all she did was roll her eyes before explaining how to complete the forms and handing the brochure to Cas, whist simultaneously racking her eyes over dean. The slam of the door gave both boys the necessary peace to continue their little moment of peace only pushing away when deans moans began piercing the silence, no longer able to be held back by a hand. Signing both their names on the dotted lines, with an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders the duo walked out of the school groups, flopping into the Impala breathless from the fitness and the stifling sexual energy.  
"So I was promised by a gorgeous male that there was a dope ass diner near where we live and suddenly being round him is making me want a small mountain of food." The blatant honesty in which Castiel spoke made dean want to laugh and moan all af once. His eyes scanned his body taking in the once erect boner in the older boys pants. Learning in to whisper in his ear Cas moaned  
" lets make a little promise, if you eat everything I tell you to at this diner I will not only foot the bill but will happily do anything you want tonight. Whether you want to be Face fucked, filled with my fingers or stuffed even further but however you must eat what I say. Okay?"  
"Oh oh okay." Both boys already looking ducked without touching once. Deans eyes focused to the road, taking every shortcut and even slightly speeding just of the thought of what might happen in that diner. Pulling up to 'Bennys Good O'l Southern Diner' Cas raised his eyebrows but said nothing heaving himself out of the car before slightly waddling his way to the entrance, having to stop and wait for dean to catch up as the Winchester was caught in watching the hypnotic sway of his hips. The diner has only four other patrons leaving plenty of privacy for the two. As dean was about to open up the menu it was snatched from his hands as Cas who had taken on a horny glint on his eyes speed read the menu, smirking taking in the copious variety of treats and meals.  
" I want you to go to the bathrooms immediately, do up that button on your jeans that you dkdmt think I would notice whilst I order." Cas's deep voice sent dean almost skipping to the bathroom. Who would have thought he was such a sucker for being a submissive. Yes of course dean had done research on the internet, he knew what that meant. Shutting himself in one of the cubicals he began the task of attempting to close the button he had left loose since lunch, the tightness of his M jeans had dug painfully into his swollen gut enough to leave red marks and now Cas expected him to close the two flaps and eat more. Deans first attempts failed misrably the solid form of gut made buttoning near impossible and the jean buttons could only go so far. Sweating and panting dean found himself agaisnt the wall simultaneously sucking in as much as possible whilst fumbling to get the buttons through the hole. A slide of fabric had deans tummy tucked away already shifting uncomfortably tight. With the bloating the huge portions of food eaten gave dean what looked to be the slighted muffin top, his paunch leaking from every side. As dean wobbled out of the bathroom he found himself subconsciously rubbing his gut trying to silence the angry forces unused to even this much food. Reaching the table and sitting down gave no relief for the boy as his stomach pushed out, further testing the jeans strength. Castiel took in the look of exhaustion and sent a soft smile across the table, before passing two huge milkshakes both topped with whipped cream. Without even having to be asked dean began sucking the straw furiously finishing one glass before Cas was even half way. Holding a fist to his mouth to hold in a burp dean couldn't help noticing the look of pure happiness Cas had when he went down on that milkshake like it was the first one he had had for a long time. Dean was half way through the second milkshake when two waiters brought out three trays physically groaning from the sheer amount of food placed on it. Cas slid one tray across the booth for himself, gesturing the final two were for dean. Taking in the sheer amount of food dean could count from what he could see  
\- 2 large Fries (loaded)  
\- 6 Slices of Double choc banana cake  
\- 4 Slices of Nutella, peanut butter pie  
\- 2 Plates of Nachos  
\- 1 - 7 Scoop Sundae  
Dean started inhaling the nachos throwing in fries to get the food down fast. From what he had read it's best to eat fast before you realise your not hungry. The moment the first plate of nachos and both sets of fries were complete was when dean noticed the severe pressure on his jeans, with every breath he took he could hear them groan and wanted nothing to unbutton them. Sliding his hand under the table, dean wrapped his finger around the over pulled button as Cas slapped his hand lightly a stern look giving dean the answer to that option without a single word ushered. Taking a minute to catch his breath dean took in the sight that was Castiel and the many, mant burgers he was devouring. A slight peak under the table showed a set of unbuttoned jeans, his gut more spherical and huge than he had ever seen surging out pushing the flaps far far apart. The tempting smell of grease bright dean to the present and proceed to, like the boy across from him devour the second plate of nachos without stopping. The chocolate cake is washed away quickly every bite followed with glasses of creamy milk. It wasn't until the second slice of pie that dean heard a long and there was suddenly a huge release go gut. The button on the jeans had finally given in flying across he knew not where. It took physical composure not to immediately moan from the way his stuffed tummy was freed, the rock solid mass sitting near to his thighs. Te shift of seat cushions marked the moment of Cas who too had heard the sound and began rubbing the huge expanse of drum tight flesh under the table, flicking his finger over the naval wanting nothing more to fuck himself on to deans gut. Ignoring the shame he should be feel dean continued despite cas's murmurings that he didn't have to finish anymore. It was the 6th scoop of ice cream that ended it all, both deans and Cas's breath came our heavily, their guts pushing agaisnt their rib cage every breath hurting, the line danced directly between pain and pleasure. Cas although stuffed was in a far more conscious state than dean waddled his way to the counter to pay for the feast before dragging the other boy to the impala. Both boys sat in the carpark mutually rubbing tummies, holding in breathless moans. Dean coming into enough consciousness drove them out of the car park to a tiny abandoned part of the forest. Parking baby dean shuffled to the trunk grabbing a blanket, lying out on the floor rubbing his gut and applying pressure to the swollen pain. Cas joined him lying together their stomachs so distended that they defied gravity, the sheer amount of food not allowing an inch of movement. Deans hands ran down the other boys stomach before stuffing his hands inside his jeans, not hearing any protest he began jerking his fist back and fourth, stimulating the top pressing inwards, needing no lube as the amount of precum made the movemts slick and easy. Castiel whispered complements to the boys ear, biting and moaning until he spilled his seed all over deans hand amd his pants.  
"So I ate everything, and I get anything I want so what I really want is you to straddle me and fuck the everloving doughnut out of my gut."


	4. White Icing and Sleepovers

The statement clearly puzzled the blue eyed boy as he paused one leg half wrapped around deans waist the other resting on the cleft of deans overstuffed gut. A almost comical eyebrow raise would have had dean laughing his head off any other given day, however the pulsing erection peeking through the top of his boxers held all regard.   
“Okay Cas I'll say it in simple terms. I need you on my lap right this moment, I then would love you to grind down on to me until we are both groaning so loud the nearest house can hear us.” Dean began rutting agaisnt his leg, desperate for any touch but was suddenly held down by a strong arm, disabling any movement. Castiel took to biting on deans neck, effectively silencing him.  
" listen here, let's make this clear, I make the rules, I choose what happens unless I say so. We need a safe word, mine in the past has been clarence. If we continues I want to know that your consent is given."  
"Zepllin"   
The moment the word left his lips Castiels lips ravished the boys body, sliding down the bloated youth, biting and licking the sensitive underbelly. Deans moans echoed throughout the trees. Nuzzling his nose agaisnt muscled thighs, teasing, sucking bruises, moving up and up until cas's bright blue eyes are in line with deans swollen, red and throbbing cock. Without faltering he took the entire length at once, deans head bobbing at the back of his throat, the boy above pulling on the charcoal hair, moans spilling out as the throat muscles tighten around the hypersensitive prick.   
"Cas...cas oh god Cas I'mmmm gonna cum." Letting go of Castiels hair, dean expected the boy to lean back instead taking the entirety of deans load down his throat. Despite the orgasmic coma Dean was prepared to fall into, his companions dick was digging into deans side uncomfortably. Physically rolling Cas over dean began tweaking his nipples, instantly hardening, licking and running his tongue over them. Placing a chaste kiss agaisnt his swollen lips, dean wrapped his hand around the boys thick cock, pulling from the base, twisting, rubbing the tip, the velvety skin gliding up and down as Cas fucked himself into deans awaiting hands. Unable to hold on any longer with a bellow Cas came over deans hands and stomach, spraying his seed like ribbons. Both boys sated and relaxed leant into each other, cuddling head to head, Castiels hands foundling deans shrinking gut and dean rubbing the larger boys love handles. They exchange short, soft kisses to lips, cheeks, necks and any free skin. As the sun began to fall slowly from the sky both boys behan picking up thrown belongings and folding up the mat. Castiel couldn't help but laugh as dean seemingly forgetting about his jean problem, stared confused at the missing button until remembering, then too following in Castiels laughter. A stomach growled across the silence and both boys looked to each other sussing out who's gut was already hungry. Shrugging dean shifted his weight into the car and shouted to the slower boy.  
" Hey babe you know sex burns a lot of calories, think we should go and replenish." 

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER SMUT SCENE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHETHER IT IS ANY GOOD. PLEASE LEAVE BELOW HONESTLY. SORRY FOR HOW SHORT


End file.
